Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the last dlc character who was also the supposed ballot winner. She was released February 3, 2016. Along with her tournament legal stage. She debuted on a Microsoft console In Smash, she happily took the place of Banjo and Kazooie as the Microsoft rep. About Her She's a ty witch who fights big demons on top of Skyscrapers with her guns, fists of hair that come out of portals, whips, a giant headbutting demon-goddes, and other ed up . Her best friend is also a, but her soul gets dragged to hell so we don't have to worry about that hoe anymore. How Bayonetta got her supposed votes back *Has boobs *Shadow the Hedgehog with less hair and boobs *Pleaded to femenists to vote for her due to lack of female smash characters *Sweaty nerds voted for her for more rule 34 *Foot guns *Sakurai forgot about Shovel Knight *Isaac never had a chance *Is not King K. Rool *Sakurai hates King K. Rool *Is not Ridley *Sakurai hates Ridley *Has boobs *People with actual taste voted for her Bayonetta Supporters *PaleTunaPls *LuisVirgil *LuisVirgil (he liked her so much that he got two spaces) The $5.99 Wars Unsurprisingly, Bayonetta has been causing many complaints from many SmashFAQs users, even more than just due to being the "ballot winner". Even in other places, people (including ZeRo of all people) have been complaining about her being overpowered and low-risk, high-reward with "braindead" 0-death combos and ladders directly into the blast zone, and that she carries otherwise bad players to regionals. She has obtained nicknames such as "Payonetta" and "$5.99". Ironically enough, everyone wanted a character with real combos, and then they complain when they actually get one. Then patch 1.1.6 came around and she was nerfed. SO NOW PEOPLE CAN FINALLY STOP WHINING ABOUT HER Except not really unfortunately, since apparently she is still very strong which just goes to show that Sakurai did not nerf her enough. After Salem won EVO 2017 with her, the $5.99 Wars are back in full throttle. Even in Ultimate, she isn't safe, after the infamous MKLeo vs. Plip incident where Bayo laddered comboed Ridley into the ceiling. Given, Ridley is a big body, and Green Greens has a low ceiling, but a free stock like that is just way too much. And then there's the EVO 2018 fallout. Bayo was booed incessantly, and it didn't help that the Bayo Grand Finals between Captain Zack and Lima ended with them not taking the grand finals seriously at all. They homie stocked and even stalled with their neutral B to the point where they were outright told they had to stop that and fight. Needless to say, it pissed off not just a lot of Smash fans, but the FGC (which already views Smash as a joke) as a whole. Not even Brawl Meta Knight has caused as much drama and controversy as Bayonetta has which is really saying something. Gallery Bayonetta.jpg|Hoe. Let's Talk- Bayonetta Drama - ZeRo Bayo fans.jpg|Accurate representation of her rabid fans This is fair.gif|This is fair. Morebayobs.gif Seriously this character is stupid.gif|Who greenlit this horse ? Trivia *Dataminers had discovered that Zero Suit Samus's parameters were copied into a placeholder slot two weeks after the ballot started. People who were never going to accept that CHARACTER I DON'T LIKE won the ballot are now saying this is proof that it was rigged. Never mind that this wouldn't actually hold up as actual evidence, never mind that the ballot was always a suggestion box anyway, never mind that Sakurai has no reason to lie and could've easily gotten away with calling Cloud the ballot winner anyway, IT'S TOTALLY RIGGED, AND NOW KING K. ROOL WILL NEVER BE PLAYABLE. (However it proved that the ballot was a lie as well as rigged and that Nintendo only put her in the game because they were kissing Sega and Platinum games). *She is the most hated smash character ever yes even moreso than characters like Corrin, Dark Pit, and Pichu. *She is also one of the biggest reasons (along with Corrin) why people are so pessimistic about who Ultimate's DLC characters are going to be. *All of her fans are jerks who like to rub it in that she was included regardless if the ballot was rigged or not, they also have the balls to call anyone who wasn't happy "ungrateful" and "salty" even though those people had every right to be upset. **These same people also tell anyone that doesn't like fighting her to "just sdi lol bayo is balanced". Category:S Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Fanservice Category:Third Party Characters Category:SEGA Category:DLC Category:Newcomers Category:Why Category:Ladies Category:More Female Characters Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:OP Category:Characters with Counters Category:Show me your moves! Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Mistakes Category:MLG Category:Cosplayers Category:Crossdressers Category:Overpowered Category:Controversial Category:Characters Who Have Been Censored Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters that should be banned in tournaments Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Things that SmashFAQs Hates